En el bosque
by HorrescoReferens
Summary: Nott es el único solitario que vaga por las noches en el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que se topa con ella


**.**

**En el bosque**

**HorrescoReferens**

**.**

_¿Quién podía estar en el Bosque Prohibido a esas horas?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo Theodore Nott. Además de sí mismo, claro.

Theo había logrado escaparse del desastre emocional que se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin. Malfoy había fallado en su misión, ese collar maldito sólo había logrado herir a una Gryffindor de séptimo año, Katie Bell. Todos los que conocían en qué consistía la misión que el Señor Tenebroso había impuesto en Malfoy temían por su futuro. A Voldemort no le gustaban los fracasos.

Como buen Slytherin, sabía que lo más sabio era esconder los sentimientos y emociones. El que una persona sepa qué sentís te hace débil, indefenso ante un ataque. Eran tiempos oscuros, la batalla se avecinaba cada vez más, y no podía permitirse debilidades.

Él no era un mortífago, no todavía, o por lo menos era lo que creía su familia. Nott no aspiraba a serlo nunca, ya que no creía que Tom Riddle fuese su superior, y por esto mismo, no merecía dominarlo, decirle qué hacer. Él era demasiado inteligente como para seguir órdenes ciegamente.

Un par de blancos pies descalzos se hundían en el blando suelo del bosque. La chica que estaba de espaldas estaba lo bastante cerca como para que Theo pudiera verla, pero no lo suficiente como para que él distinguiese quién era.

Una larga melena de un translúcido rubio ceniza le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. No vestía ropa de muggle, pero tampoco podía definirla como un atuendo típico de bruja. Sus pantalones, gastados y oscuros, le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y su especie de blusa larga de color azul estaba sucia.

Ella estaba rodeada de thestrals, y parecía no temerles. De hecho, Theodore adivinó que los estaba alimentando.

La miró una vez más extrañado. La gente no se escapaba del castillo en el medio de la noche para alimentar animales tenebrosos. La gente no andaba descalza por los caminos de tierra llenos de plantas venenosas. La gente no pasaba las noches en soledad.

Pero ella no era gente, de ahí en más, Theodore Nott, en su mente, la llamó _ella_.

Durante la semana, cuando sus ojos vagaban entre los montones de gente en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, su subconsciente le impidió encontrar a la dueña de la melena rubia. Verla rodeada de gente, con su uniforme, como todo alumno corriente, le quitaría la magia a su persona, ese misterio que la envolvía.

Nott volvió muchas noches a ese rincón del Bosque Prohibido. A veces lograba vislumbrarla, otras noches no veía rastro de ella. Su ropa, su ubicación cambiaban, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder encontrarla. Pero siempre tenía los pies descalzos.

Cierta noche, Theo se vio a sí mismo más cerca de ella que nunca. Él se había sentado en la copa de un árbol añejo, a pocos metros de donde ella alimentaba los thestrals.

– A este thestral ya le quedan pocos meses de vida, –suspiró ella, acariciando la cabeza de uno particularmente flaco y encorvado.

Theo estaba sorprendido. ¿Le hablaba a él? Su voz era melodiosa, ligeramente ronca, no la esperaba así.

– ¿A quién viste morir?

Al decir eso, ella se dio vuelta.

Theodore vio por primera vez su cara, y no la reconoció. Tenía los ojos grandes y azules, apenas desorbitados. La palidez de sus pies continuaba en sus brazos y cara. Parecía un fantasma, pero menos grisáceo.

– A mi madre –respondió él, sintiendo extraño el sonido de su propia voz.

– Yo también –asintió. Una leve curva en sus labios, tristeza imperceptible en sus ojos.

Dudaba que _ella_ haya tenido que presenciar una muerte tan horrible como la de su madre. Cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear las imágenes de su madre siendo torturada en el hall de sus casa por su propio esposo. Trató de ignorar el sonido del último suspiro de su madre al dar por vencida a su vida después de la tortura.

– Fue horrible, ¿no? No poder hacer nada para ayudar.

La voz de ella se teñía de una suave compasión, pero no ese sentimiento molesto e invasivo que lo atacaba cuando la gente que no tenía nada que ver con él se apenaba. Era como si ella comprendiera.

¿Estaba mostrando demasiada emoción? Él no podía mostrarse débil. Ella podía ser un potencial enemigo. No la conocía.

Sin embargo, lo dudaba. Ella no era su enemiga.

– ¿En qué estás pensando, Theodore Nott? –preguntó al voltearse, volviendo a acariciar a la criatura.

– En que no sé tu nombre.

Ella se volvió y sonrió. –Luna Lovegood.


End file.
